


Kink Challenge Collection- Victor Zsasz

by JokesterWrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, JokesterWritesKinkChallenge, Kink Chellenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From my Tumblr Kink Challenge List</p><p>Each chapter is a separate one shot and not related to previous or future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Assistance (Catching other Masturbating)

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Challenge- Catching the other masturbating

You couldn’t help it. You always got so aroused after a job. The adrenaline pumped through your body when you joined Zsasz on the hunt. It was exhilarating.

Returning to the house you quickly sequestered yourself away in your private room. Your body was practically thrumming with desire and you tugged off your tight leather shorts off and flopped back into a comfy chair. Back arching as you delved into your soaking wet heat. You pleasured yourself, rubbing your clit to build up to your release.

The door opened and you startled, staring wide eyed at the intruder. Victor stood in the doorway, his eyes centered on you. He tilted his head and let out that low quick whistle he was so fond of.

“I had no idea that taking you on a job would leave you in such a state.” He slowly shut the door behind him and stalked into the room. You made no move to cover yourself, recognising his feral possessiveness. Instead you continued your pleasures, making soft whimpers while you rubbed yourself. “Victor,” You pleaded softly, staring at him.

“I could be of assistance.” Victor murmured, kneeling down between your legs and tugged your hips lower on the chair for easier access. Throwing your legs over his shoulders, he leaned in to lick one long stripe up your womanhood, tasting your juices. He hummed in appreciation and set to work. Your hands reached back behind you to grip the back of the chair. “Fuck Victor…” You moaned, hips bucking up, desperate for more.

He merely paused to smirk and press a forearm across your hips to keep you in place before continuing his assault on your cunt. You withered in his grasp, crying out his name over and over like a mantra. “Good girl” He whispered when you came. Breathing quickly, you dragged him up to kiss you, fainting tasting yourself on his tongue.


	2. Good Work (Sex Toys & Bondage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink request - Sex toys and bondage

“You didn’t listen to me today.” Victor took a seat at the end of your bed and stared down at the floor. His voice was soft, but you sensed the threat underneath it.

Reclining into the plush pillows of your bed you crossed your arms. “What are you going to do? Punish me? Drag me over your knee and spank me like a child?”

Victor’s lips quirked up in a smirk. “What an excellent suggestion… but you might enjoy that. I have other ideas.”

“Oh?”

He shed his jacket and vest, then he reached down to unclip his suspenders. The elastic wrapped around your wrists and he pulled your arms above your head, securing them to the headboard. “Really? That’s it?” You tested the bonds and they gave plenty of stretch.

Victor ignored you and browsed your room with curiosity. Trailing hands over books, picking up knick knacks and turning them over in his hands. Those same hands were pawing through your dresser now, very close to where your ‘toys’ were hidden. You never admitted to owning any toys because he had once made a joke that no women he’d ever fucked needed anything else, though you guessed that was a lie. He’d never made you orgasm, not even once.

“Victor!” You snapped, “Are you seriously just leaving me tied up?”

He chuckled darkly. “No. I was looking for this.” Your face flushed a little when he turned with a small vibrator and large dildo in his hands. “We might not need this.” He waved the dildo at you, “Mine’s equal to the task at hand.”

You swallowed, your hands gripping around the elastic of the suspenders. There was almost a clinical air about Victor as he put down your toys to methodically roll his sleeves up to his elbows. He untied his shoes and removed his socks just as uniformly. It set you on edge, but already you were being to moisten at the thought of what he was going to do. Victor seemed set on punishing you through pleasure; an option you certainly were opposed to.

He pulled a knife out of his pocket, flicking the blade open. His tongue flicked out to run along his teeth as he decided exactly how he was going to remove your dress. Making a cut in the bottom he took the two parts and ripped it up the middle, exposing your body to him. “Lovely,” Victor murmured, taking in his new view. The cool blade of the knife skimmed up your body, tiny droplets of blood marking where he carelessly let it cut in. He watched your pupils dilate in desire, your mouth softly open with quick erratic breaths. The knife made quick work of cutting the straps off your bra, and his other hand reached behind you to unsnap it, flinging it over his shoulder. Your chest heaved, nipples perking up at the cool nip of air breezing over them. Victor made the same cuts to your panties, bringing you bare and wanting before him. He tossed the knife to the floor and picked up your vibrator, pressing the button to turn it on. The buzzing sound was the only one between you as he ran it over your nipples, down your belly and then finally to that sweet spot. Your hips thrust up, eager for the contact to help release the building pressure. Instead he pulled it away, pleased at your reaction. “Please Victor.” You begged, hands struggling within the bonds of his suspenders.

Over and over again Victor brought you to the tip of release before pulling back, denying you your orgasam. You were half sobbing with want and need to be pushed over the edge.

Finally he took pity on you and slowly unbuckled his pants, pulling his rock hard erection out. It was already dripping with precum and he smeared the head of his dick with your generous nectar. Your pussy throbbed with want, and you pushed your hips at him desperately.

“Beg for it.” Victor told you, stroking his cock lazily, head tilted to the side as he watched you behind those dark ominous eyes.

“Fuck me Victor,” You pleaded, “I need you to fuck me hard.” Desperation laced your voice and you withered in his grasp, wantonly begging to be filled with his thickness.

He brought the vibrator into play again and teased you with an impending orgasam, before denying you once more. Finally he couldn’t resist any longer. He gripped your hip with one hand and with the other, guided his dick into your swollen pussy. Victor utters a groan at how tight you felt around him, he gave you a moment to adjust to his size before snapping his hips into you hard. Dizzy with desire to cum, it didn’t take long to reach that pinnacle. Victor sweetened the deal by stimulating your clit once more with the vibrator. You practically screamed out his name as your orgasm hit you hard, leaving you breathless and limp as you came down from your high. Victor continued to pump into you through it until he pulled out and with a few quick jerks of his wrist, shot his cum over your belly.

Victor reached up to untie you, and collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily.

“I’m not sure I’ll ever listen to you again if this is how we resolve things.” You wiped a hand across your forehead, whisking away the dewy sweat. 

“I do good work.” he stated confidently.


	3. Break You (Makeup sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Break up/make up sex + (rough/shovey sex)+(calming the others anger with sex)

Victor broke in, fury written across his face. You rose from your seat on the couch, “Victor? What the hell are you doing here?” You yelled. You’d left him two weeks ago, leaving only a simple note of goodbye. Your jealous streak couldn’t stand how many attractive women were around him all the time, or how comfortable he seemed with them. How could you compete with them? They were all fit, with a preference for tight leather even when lounging around the house and they were dangerously skilled with weapons. Everything Victor Zsasz found attractive. You, on the other hand, preferred sweatpants, practicing yoga in the dead of night and baking sinfully rich cakes on weekends. You weren’t anything like his girls.

He raised a gun to your head and you froze. “Victor…” You pleaded, “Don’t do this..” You slowly backed away, angling yourself towards the kitchen. If you were going to get something to defend yourself it would be there.  
Victor continued to advance, his jaw tight. “Victor talk to me.” You begged now, stumbling back into the kitchen. Your hand reached behind you, feeling for the cast iron skillet you knew was still sitting on your stove from earlier.

“You left me.” He said simply. “Without even a note. I thought you were dead, except all your belongings were gone.”

Your brows crinkled together in confusion. “I left you a note.”

“Bullshit.” He swore, ticking the safety off on the gun. You swung the skillet around just in time to deflect the shot. Your pan shattered a hole in the corner, a piece of it ricashaying and embedding itself into your arm.  
“Fuck!” Swearing at the pain, you dropped to the floor, letting the skillet clang against the ground, and gripped your arm to stop the flow of blood. Victor raised his gun to take aim again. He wouldn’t miss this time.  
Gathering your courage you spat at him, “Kill me then. Be that monster.”

He blinked, and his finger paused on the trigger. “Why did you do it.?”

You didn’t bother to respond, it wasn’t worth the pain.

“ANSWER ME.” He screamed at you, reaching down and dragging you up by your hair. He pinned your body between his and the kitchen counter. “Why?” Victor asked softly, placing his anger under control.

Fear was fueling the rush of adrenaline that flowed through your body. You licked your dry lips and whispered, “Because I loved you.”

Victor’s painful grip loosened on your hair. “But you left.” He stated stepping away from you.

“Sometimes you have to let the things you love go.” You began to cry, “You’re better off without me. I can’t fucking compete with ninja assassin babes. Look at me!” You gestured at yourself, “I barely like going to the gym. I hate wearing tight clothes. I can barely use a gun. I don’t fit into your world, Victor. I’m doing you a favor.”

Victor shook his head. He didn’t understand any of this. That’s why he loved you. You weren’t like his world. You were soft and kind. What you listed as detrimental assets, he considered his favourite parts of you. He loved how you avoided early mornings by snuggling under the blankets, making tiny grumbling noises when he prodded you to rise for the day. He liked watching you stretch into your yoga poses in the late hours of the night, claiming that it relaxed you, and oh god, how he loved your baking. How you couldn’t see that angered him.

“No you’re really not.” He stated simply, holstering his gun. “Instead you’ve made me very… very.. angry.” He shrugged out of his holsters and set the kit on the table.

You swallowed. You knew the look on his face. Now was the time to make a run for it. You made to push past him and he simply grabbed your arms and fought with you for control. He was bigger, stronger and easily pinned you against the counter. He forced his lips against your and you bit him.

Victor grinned at you, the blood staining against his teeth like a macabre painting. His tongue slowly licked across them, tasting the cooper. He shoved a knee between your legs, forcing them open to accommodate his hips. You fought back, scratching red lines across his arms when he gripped your hips, propping you up on the counter. He wrapped his hands through your hair again and forced another kiss on you. Now you too could taste the cooper left on his tongue as it swiped in your mouth. Everything Victor did was primal and rough. His hands tugged through your hair, pulling your head back so he could better access the delicate skin of your throat. You freed a hand to slap him. His head jerked back on impact and he slowly turned it back to you, dark eyes flickered to yours. “I love you.” He explained, “I’m not letting you go. Not without a fight… and it appears you want to fight.”

He grabbed your hips and lifted you, your legs automatically wrapping around his waist out of habit. You cried out when he slammed your back into the wall. He muffled your yells by taking possession of your mouth with his own. Anger of your own was rising. You started tearing at his jacket, and he braced one arm against the wall to balance while he helped shrug out of the black garment.

“I hate you,” You ground out, ripping his shirt open, the buttons spraying across the floor. “Mmm, do you now.” was his only response, too busy with ripping your own t-shirt over your head, baring your breasts to him. He curved down to lick and nibble at them, large firm hands gripping your ribs, allowing a thumb to brush over the nipple that was not being pleasured by his wicked tongue. He was then distracted by the bright red smear on your arm. Victor’s tongue made quick work of it, pressing down at times to inflict a throb of pain which you cried out at.

Sometimes you wished he had hair that you could tug at, instead you pushed back against the wall, throwing him off balance. He stumbled backwards, eyes sharpened with hunger as you tugged off your sweatpants, revealing that you hadn’t been wearing anything underneath, “Get on the table.” You demanded.

“No.” He said simply, smirking when you glared at him. “I have a better idea.” He kicked your feet from underneath you, and you landed hard on your ass. He followed swiftly, pressing you down, his scattered buttons digging into your skin. Victor quickly pulled himself out and pushed in hard to your wet heat with a grunt.

“Fucker.” You swore at him, hitting his shoulder.

“I’ve never claimed to be anything else my dear.” He gripped your hips hard enough to leave bruises. He busied his mouth with your skin, biting and sucking. Marking you as his. Tired of his dominance, you hooked a leg and rolled him over so you were on top. Victor settled himself back on the floor, hands reaching up to play with your breasts as you rode him hard. Eventually they drifted down to stabilized you as he thrust up beneath you. “Harder.” You moaned and Victor readily accommodated you, slamming his cock deeper and faster into your tight pussy.

He could feel how close he was. “You - are -never- leaving - me.” He accentuated each word with a hard thrust, finally spilling his seed into you with a grunt. Victor rolled you over, slipping his softening cock out. “Do you understand me?” He asked, earnest brown eyes gazing into your own. “Because I will not make you cum until you do.”

Biting your lip, you nodded quickly. He set to work pleasuring you with his fingers, curling them to find the perfect spot. You screamed his name when you came.

The pair of you lay sweaty and tired against the floor, feeling drained of energy and anger. Victor slipped his hand into yours and brought it to his mouth to kiss the back of it.

“You weren’t actually aiming to kill me… were you?” You questioned suddenly.

He chuckled. “Well you are incredibly distracting with a weapon in your hand.”

You snuggled into him, teasing, “Am I really?”

“Mmmhmm.” He wrapped an arm around you comfortably and just lay there peacefully.

“Well maybe I should break up with you more often often if the sex is going to be that great.” You mused out loud. Victor tensed beside you. “I’d rather you didn’t. I’m sure some other men would also rather you didn’t.” That’s when you noticed the new tally marks on his arm. They were freshly scabbed over. “How about I teach you how to fight instead?” He suggested, kissing your forehead.

“I’d like that.”


	4. Teasing (Phone Sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phone Sex

“Tell me what you’re wearing right now.” Victor’s soft voice rang through the phone.

You laughed, “Are you serious right now?” you asked incredulously as you sorted through the files on your desk, the phone firmly balanced between your shoulder and ear.

“Dead serious.”

“Fine… I’m wearing a skirt and blouse. Happy?” You bugged him, taking a seat in your chair.

“Describe them to me.” Victor gripped the phone in his hand. He could hear the shuffling of papers and the creak of your chair when you sat down. You must be in your office he guessed.

You had a good idea of where this was going. You got up to lock the door and close the blinds to your office. Thankfully it was lunch hour so no one would find your behaviour odd. Sitting back down in your chair you toyed a pen between your fingers.

“It’s the steel grey blouse you like. The silky one.”

Victor murmured in appreciation, easily imagining you leaning back in your chair and slowly unbuttoning each of the little gold buttons. “Unbutton it.” He coerced,”Tell me what bra you’re wearing.”

“Mmm. You know the lace one… with the straps across the top?” You had unbuttoned your blouse enough to reach in and flick your fingers against your nipple, bringing it to erection.”Tell me what you’re doing.”

“I’m undressing a beautiful woman with just my voice right now,” Victor teased, “But I imagine soon I’ll be pulling out my stiff cock and telling you all the filthy things I want to do to you while i jerk myself off to the sound of your sexy voice..”

Your throat was suddenly dry. “God I wish I was there.” You let out a little moan. “Why don’t you pull it out right now. I want to hear you moan for me.”

Victor readily complied. “If you were here, you know what’d I do? I’d force you to your knees and you’d take me in your sweet little mouth. I’d face fuck you so hard.” He wrapped his longer fingers around his length, giving it a few slow strokes to bring it to full hardness. Victor let out a few low moans, tilting his head back.

You smirked at the sounds. “I’d take you in so deep.” You whispered huskily. You could hear the quick wet slide of his hand around his cock. The little moans spurred you on, making you reach between your own legs. “You know what I’m doing right now Victor. I’m finger fucking myself. I’m remembering how fucking full you made me feel with your thick cock. How horny you made me last night.”

He panted and groaned, hand sliding quickly up and down his cock. He could so very easily picture you, hand tugged down the waist band of your skirt, lips opens in wantonness.

“I’m going to paint your face with my cum.” Victor panted, a few more quick squeezes bringing him closer to the edge. “No. You’re going to stop jerking yourself off right now. You’re going to march right into my office and fuck me over my desk.”

Victor’s hand continued, you could still hear the slick sound of skin against skin. “Victor! If you don’t deny yourself and come here right now to fuck me into an orgasm, I’ll convince Peter in marketing to do it. I hear he is well equipped.” You warned.

Silence. “You wouldn’t fucking dare.”

“I will if you don’t get here soon. I’m in need of some proper satisfaction.”

His hard cock was tucked away and pants zipped up in no time at all. “You’re going to stay on the phone with me until I get there. Just so you don’t get any ideas about this Peter…” He warned.


	5. Restless  (Filming with hooker)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rated M: Rough sex. Not consensual, prostitute, filming, knife play, blood, choking

Victor plugged in his video camera and sat back on the couch. It was late and he was tense. Falcone hadn’t given him any new orders, and the last of his tally marks had healed into a pink scar. Victor was restless, his eyes flickering over the small television screen as the footage started. He languidly undid his belt and opened his pants to palm himself.

x.x

Victor had brought home a prostitute for some fun. Usually if he had an urge to fuck, one of his girl’s would be willing. But tonight what he wanted to do shouldn’t involve any of them.

The woman’s name was Ruby. She’d made the unknowing mistake of leaning into his car, while he waited at a stop light, to offer her services.Victor had given his most charming smile and invited her to join him. They’d driven back to his place, Victor in complete silence as he planned how he was going to fuck her. Ruby on the other hand made small talk, and caressed his thigh until he shot her a look. He brought her down to his basement. 

“Undress.” He commanded. Ruby quickly shed her tiny skirt and skin tight top, revealing brightly coloured panties and bra. She made to remove those and he simply said, “Stop.” He fished through a drawer for some zipties.  
Ruby raised an eyebrow, “Costs more when you’re into kinky shit.” She popped the gum in her mouth. Victor smiled, reaching into his jacket to pull out a roll of cash. “I’m sure this will be adequate.”

Her eyes widened at how much money he held. “Honey, you can do whatever you want to me for that.” She tucked it away in her purse and let him tie her to the frame of his bed. Victor simply smiled. He pulled a switchblade out of his pocket to use. Her breasts spilled out when he sliced through the front of her bra. Ruby gave him a moan when he let the flat blade press over her nipple, he trailed it over her collarbones. Victor was mesmerised when the sharp side dug in and drops of blood slipped down in the valley between her breasts.

“Ouch!” Ruby grimaced, glancing down at the blood.

Victor held his gloved hand up to her mouth. “You said I could do anything.” A sort of horrified realization came over her at his words.

x.x

Victor paused the video, staring at himself and Ruby. His breathing had quickened and he quickly pulled his hardening length out of his pants.

x.x

Victor was meticulous in how he undressed. First he tugged the gloves off, than the jacket was pulled away and he hung it carefully. Then he dropped his bracers off his shoulders to remove his black dress shirt. Ruby whimpered on the bed. He cast his eyes over her. Victor had carefully gagged her. He didn’t want to hear any words coming from her mouth.

He leaned over and turned on some music. The odd tune of FunkyTown would cover up any of her cries. Victor licked his lips and tugged off the rest of his clothing, making sure to slide a lubed condom over his erection, before padding softly over to the bed, his exacto knife in hand.

She struggled a bit upon seeing how many tally mark cuts and scars were marked across his skin. “Hush.” He soothed her, stroking his hand along her cheek. “This might hurt.”

Victor made quick work of her skin, and now it was marred with small slices where blood was congealing and dripping across her skin. Tears fell from Ruby’s eyes when he licked his way across her body, savouring the coppery taste of her blood.

She struggled against him when he moved went to part her legs. “Ah ah ah! Remember I paid you. I will fuck your dirty cunt however I want to.” Victor growled, slapping her. He roughly pulled her legs around his hips and dived in. The sex was rough and quick. He had no regard for her pleasure, only taking his own. Victor’s large hands fitted themselves around her throat and he slowly squeezed cutting off her supply of air.

x.x

Victor continued to watch himself fuck the woman. He matched the tugs on his cock to the pace he had set while thrusting into Ruby. In fact, he could almost taste her blood in his mouth still.  
He came over himself as his dark eyes watched his own televised self shuddered into her limp body. Victor sighed at the mess he had made, but now he felt more relaxed. Less itchy and less frantic for some sport.


	6. Happy Birthday Mr. Zsasz (Birthday sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthday surprise +(no pain, just pleasure)+ others birthday

“So when’s your birthday?”

The question came over brunch that you made for Victor. The pair of you were sitting on the patio, the cool morning breeze rustling the flowers and filling the air with their soothing scent. Victor breezed past the question, “Doesn’t matter.”

“All birthday’s matter.” You swiped a dollop of whip cream from the top of his waffles and Victor gave you a look, before tugging you forward to reclaim the taste of whipcream from your lips. “Forget about it. It doesn’t matter.” He murmured against your skin, hoping he could distract you with his charms. For now, it did. You let the matter drop, far more pleased at his attempts of distracting you.

x.x

It took several weeks before you had a chance to raid his pockets for his wallet. While Victor didn’t live with you, he was certainly staying over often enough in the ten months that you had been dating. The problem was Victor only carried ID with him when he took you out on rare occasions. If he was coming back from a hit, there wasn’t a single thing in his pockets other than knives and bullets.

There was also the problem of getting up before Victor and not waking him. The first attempts had resulted in you pretending to hang up his clothes from where they had been dropped on the polished floor the night before. Victor had dragged you back to bed for a continuation of last night’s entertainment. Which you certainly didn’t mind, but now you had to be sneakier.

This morning was as good as a chance as you were going to get. You’d pounced him last night, dragging his clothes off in the living room before making your way finally to your bed. It had been quite the rousing night, and Victor was completely passed out next to you, his soft deep breaths brushing over the pillow. You wanted to imprint this moment in your mind for decades to come. Sunlight fell in a soft halo over his marked skin. He lay on his stomach, sprawled across the bed with one hand wrapped under the pillow supporting his head. There was something calming and peaceful about this, and you were loathe to leave it.

Slipping from under the white cotton sheets, you tiptoed out of your bedroom, glancing over your shoulder to ensure he was still asleep. Not a movement from him. Good.

Immediately zoning in on his black leather jacket, you began searching the pockets. Keys, knives, a paperclip? Then finally his wallet. It was thin, holding only some large cash bills, and his driver’s licence. Perfect! You noted the date with a wicked grin, his birthday was next weekend. Replacing his wallet and other items, you carefully hung the jacket up and slowly collected the rest of the clothes littering your apartment to avoid suspicion. You slipped on Victor’s black dress shirt, pausing to smell the cologne scented collar with bliss.

x.x

As the sound of his bare feet padding into the kitchen alerted you to his presence, you finished pouring cream into your coffee. Victor reached around you for his own mug, a pair of boxers slung on his hips, “Mmmmm black, just like my soul. Thank you.” His dark eyes wandered over your figure enrobed in his own shirt while he sipped at the hot beverage. “Nice shirt.”

Slinking up to him you walked your fingers up his chest, pausing to hold his chin, running a thumb over his bottom lip. “Like it? I borrowed it off a very handsome man.” He returned your smirk, opening his mouth to softly bite down on the tip of your thumb. “Come here, my little minx.” Victor put aside his coffee, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you tight to him. His lips were on yours, moving sensually and coaxing your mouth open so he could slip his tongue inside. A groan of annoyance came out of his mouth as he pulled away at the sound of his ringtone.

He released you from his embrace and rummaged through his pants for the flip phone. “Yes?” Victor listened intently, not a trace of emotion over his features as he took his instructions. “Consider it done.”

The snap of the phone closing signalled the end of your morning together. “I’ve got to go to work.” Victor stated. He gathered his clothes from the couch and paused to kiss your cheek. You sighed, “I’ll put your coffee in a to-go cup. Will I see you tonight?”  
“Maybe.” Victor gave you an intense look, as though he was memorizing your features, “If not tonight, I’ll be by next weekend for sure.” He slowly unbuttoned his shirt from you, revealing the thin tanktop and sleep shorts underneath. It was with a reluctant sigh that Victor drew his gaze away and left to freshen up.

Now dressed immaculately in last night’s clothes, Victor took his coffee and bagged muffin from you, and was gone after one last scorching kiss. Now you could properly plan a birthday surprise for him.

Victor didn’t return that evening, but you received a text assuring you he’d be by on Saturday. Just in time for his birthday gift, you mused, putting the finishing touches on a small cake for him.

x.x

Victor let himself in. Your apartment was dark, lit only by a trail of candles strewn across surfaces. Intrigued by the romantic setting, he wetted his fingers, putting out each candle as he passed. Following the candles into your softly lit bedroom, Victor paused in the doorway, taking in the view.

You were casually lying on the bed, your naked skin glowing under the candle light. A small cake displayed on the bed next to you, strategically placed so it hid the gentle curve of your womanhood from him.

“Happy Birthday, Mr. Zsasz. Happy Birthday to you….” You greeted him with a soft rendition of the birthday song, pulling one of the cherries from the top of the cake and slipping it in your mouth. Pulling it out, you revealed the perfectly tied cherry stem.

Victor’s mouth watered, eyes fixated on the red juice covering your lips. His clothes were shed in a minute and he crawled across the bed to you. Taking the cake from you, he smirked and drew a finger through the icing. Dolloping them on your perk nipples he topped them with cherries. Setting aside the cake, he took one last draw of creamery icing and you took his hand, sucking those sugary covered digits in your mouth.

Victor’s cock twitched into eager hardness as you simulated fellatio on his fingers. Eager lips plucked the cherries from your breasts and Victor kissed you, spreading the sharp tangy juice into your mouth. He tossed away the stems, returning to your breasts to lick at the icing, cleaning it away as he stimulated those charming peaks. Reaching for his cock, you stroked along his length before settling yourself between his legs and taking it in your mouth. Victor gazed down at your beautiful form, with you head bobbing along. He could feel the brush of his cock against the back of your throat as you took him in deep. A low groan swelled in his chest when he guided your head up to kiss him, blending the mixture of sweet and salty in his mouth.

“I fucking love you.” Victor ground out, pressing you down onto the bed and drawing your knees up to your chest so he could thrust in deeply. Pleasure built between you as he quickened his pace, pulling cries of pleasure from you. His kisses were heated and demanding as he brought himself to completion inside you His fingers replaced his cock, teasing your orgasm from you until you screamed his name. Covered in sweat and his hunger for you sated, Victor flopped down beside you.

“How’d you know?” He questioned, catching his breath.

Your satisfied smile broadened across your face. “I may have come across your wallet while collecting your clothes.” came your coy reply as you drew patterns across his chest, connecting invisible lines between his scars.

Victor smacked your bum lightly, “Naughty minx. Though I will admit… I’d look forward to birthdays if they were celebrated like this.”


End file.
